Rectangular seamless receptacles having corner gussets have long been known in the printing trade where they are used for the mixing and dispensing of inks. More recently, seamless receptacles have been provided to the adhesive trade by the Menasha Corp. of Menasha WI under the name of Quick Release System (QRS) (TM).
These seamless receptacles are generally single use articles and are intended to be returned to the flat configuration to facilitate the scrapping off of the residue of the contents of the receptacle.
These prior art receptacles are characterized by an awkwardness of assembly and an ease of disassembly. The assembled receptacles have limited corner strength and will permit only limited stacking of the receptacles.